Sit Back and Watch Me Glide Into the Darkness That Is Death
by RenJeremyRen
Summary: "You said you loved me... You lied...". When Tony makes a simple honest mistake, Bruce gets mad.


The door to Tony's workshop opened and he spun around, surprised by the face he saw.

"Pepper! How have you been? Where are you living? You have to check this out! I have 12% of my new suit planned; you'll just love the designs. Come. Sit. Have a look. And! Stark Tower is now energy efficient for another two years-"

He broke off when he saw Pepper wasn't reflecting his massive smile.

"Pepper? Is something wrong?"

Pepper sighed and shrugged.

"Look, Tony, I didn't come here for some big reunion... I found someone. We can both move on now. You have Bruce- don't interrupt me."

She held her hand up as Tony went to talk. He closed his mouth and nodded for her to continue.

"It's obvious you two are together, don't worry I won't tell anyone. But anyway, I'm moving with him to England.. I came to say goodbye on my way to the airport. Don't even try... There's nothing you can say that will make me stay..."

Tony stared at Pepper in shock. She was leaving?

"Is this- Is this permanent? Will you come back? Hey I can come see you guys in England-"

"No.. You can't. This is a new start for me, Stark, I don't want you to come and see me... Yes. It is permanent. Bruce has-"

"Hold up... Are you... Are you seeing Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries? The man I introduced you to at the Industries party?"

Pepper shuffled on her feet a little before nodding.

"Yes, I am. Is that a problem?"

Tony shook his head.

"Nope.. Just wondering... So, I won't have your help anymore?"

"You slept with my best friend and you expect my help?"

He shrugged.

"Just more old times sake I suppose."

Pepper shook her head and walked over to Tony, pressing a small kiss to his lips.

"Goodbye Tony.."

Tony felt a few tears roll down his cheeks as Pepper walked out the room.

~~~~~~~~

Bruce watched the footage again and again, over and over. His boyfriend kiss his ex-girlfriend. Bruce felt his heart tear and he slammed his head down on his desk, sobbing into his arms. He felt his anger bubbling up and he took deep breaths, trying to control himself. He stood weakly and stumbled out of his room, heading down to Tony's workshop, slamming the door open.

"YOU SWORE YOU AND HER WERE FINISHED!"

Tony jumped and spun around, wiping his eyes quickly.

"It was a goodbye Bruce... Nothing more..."

"YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME! YOU LIED YOU FUCKING ASS!"

Tony backed up with his hands up in surrender.

"Bruce I do love you, calm down, please."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Tony bolted as Bruce collapsed to the floor, beginning to grow. He ran through the hallways, screaming at JARVIS to lock Stark Tower down. He ran to the roof, locking the door tight, eyes wide. How had this even happened? His breathing felt tight as he heard a roar from floors below him. The Tower shook as Bruce- No. The Hulk began to run, looking for Tony. He shook, feeling sick as he slid down to the floor, crawling to sit against one of the skylights. He knew what was going to happen.

The door slammed open and Tony closed his eyes. He let out a scream as he was picked up, thrown back onto the ground. He coughed up blood as JARVIS automatically told him the damage, 9 broken ribs, right lung pierced in three places. He grit his teeth as Hulk picked him up again, trying not to scream, knowing that any part of Bruce still there would be in pain. His head smacked on the side of the skylight and everything went black.

~~~~~~~~

Bruce slowly woke up and groaned, rubbing his head. His mind reminded him of why he had turned and he shot upright. He saw a foot by the skylight and swallowed hard, slowly crawling over. Tony was laying there, surrounded by blood. Bruce let out an anguished scream and threw his arms around Tony, barely able to breathe. He ran into the Tower and straight down to the workshop. There had to be something. He remembered making that poison with Tony; the poison that would end it all. His eyes fell on the safe and he stabbed the code in, pulling the small vial out. He took a deep breath before swallowing it all, knowing The Other Guy wouldn't be able to take it. Bruce clutched his chest as the poison started taking affect. He fell to the ground, taking his last few gasps of air as his vision slowly blackened.

"I love you... Tony..."


End file.
